Starting New
by Diamond toxic
Summary: They were both hurting, him because his girlfriend cheated in him, and her because she's been abused by her sister. They decided to run away, start new, and wind up having the best time of their lives while doing so. But when they find out that they've been targeted by unknown people, they learn that must always be on the move no matter what happens.
1. Chapter 1: intro

**Authors note: this is a new story I'm writing. Review and enjoy :-). **

It all started on a crystal clear night. The stars were shining and the moon was glowing, but for Dave, this night was when his girlfriend, sky, crushed him.

"Dave, come back!" Sky shouted as he ran out of her house, his eyes starting to tear.

"So that you could keep cheating on me, no way!" He shouted back.

"C'mon Dave, it was an honest mistake. I didn't mean it. It's just that Keith…" Sky tried to explain but was cut off by Dave.

"Keith's what, more handsome than me, better at sports than me, better than me in general! God sky, I thought you were better than this!" Dave shouted, "You know what, ITS OVER" Dave then started running away from her house, tears flowing from his eyes.

"What have I done" Sky silently said as she watched the love of her life leave...

Dave ran and ran until he reached his favorite spot in town, the neighborhood pond. He usually came to this spot when he was stressed, tired, or wanted to clear his head.

"I was a fool" Dave said as he threw a rock into the water. "To think that she actually cared about me. I should've known better." Dave continued to throw rocks until he saw someone run to the other side of the pond. He couldn't get a clear view of her, but he could tell that she was crying. Since he had nothing better to do, he decided to talk to her. As he made his way to her, he was able to clearly identify who the girl was. It was Samey. Although the two never really interacted much, he has seen her in school before.

"Hey, are you ok?" Dave asked her as she looked up. He nearly winced when he saw that she had a black eye.

"Yea, I'm ok" she responded until she saw Dave give her an "I know your lying to me" face.

"Fine, it's my twin sister Amy. She is always bossing me around and beating me. I'm so sick of it" she told him. "So I decided to come here, you know, to get some piece and quiet. This is the only place I can feel at piece. How about you, why did you decide to come here?" She asked him. "I can see you're sad about something." Dave hesitated for a bit, but decided to tell her.

"My girlfriend, Sky, decided to cheat on me with another guy. I thought she cared about me, but it turns out that she doesn't" Dave told her. The two stood silent for a while, until Samey broke it.

"Do you ever wish that you could run away, or start new?" she asked him.

"All the time, why?"

"Just curious" she responded. Dave couldn't help but imagine running away. It will be an interesting experience for him. If anything, it could help him forget about Sky.

"How about we run away? I mean we both have our own problems and if anything, this could be an interesting experience for the both of us." Dave suggested. Samey thought about it for awhile, then she came up with an answer.

"That sounds great!" Samey explained. "However, I doubt that its possible."

"Why not, you know what, tomorrow, you and me could go far away from here, how does that sound?" Dave asked.

"Really? That sounds great!" Samey excitedly stated.

"Then it's settled. Meet me here tomorrow by twelve o'clock pm. Pack everything you want to take with you, along with some food, and it might be a good idea to take some money along with you" Dave explained. The two teens then made their way to their houses, unaware of what in store for them once they leave their hometown in Ontario, Canada.

**Authors note 2: I support DavexSky but separated them for story purposes. **


	2. Chapter 2: leaving

**Authors note: after facing some writers block for this story, I'm proud to say that this story is not dead. I was able to update this due to the fact that it's F-day (read my profile for more info). Review and enjoy :-)**

The next day, Samey made sure to get up really early. She couldn't wait to leave the place she called home.

"All my life, I've been bullied, beaten, verbally abused" Samey said as she packed her belongings. "That will soon be over"

Samey packed the following things, a pair of extra cloths, some snacks, money (about $2000 she stole from her sister's bank account), Amy's credit card, pajamas, her phone, and anything else that has sentimental value to her. By ten o'clock, she was already halfway to the park where Dave told her to meet him at.

"I can't wait!" Samey shouted as she ran to the park.

Meanwhile…

Just like Samey, Dave made sure to wake up early. After what Sky did to him, he couldn't wait to leave. He made sure to pack the same items Samey packed. He loaded his stuff in the van he got last Christmas and immediately drove off.

"After what Sky did to me, this will be a great way to refresh my head" Dave stated as he drove to the park. Once Dave arrived, he saw Samey waiting for him. He pulled over, and greeted her.

"Are you ready?" Dave asked her.

"Yes" Samey responded.

"Ok. Put your luggage in the trunk, then hopped in. Once Samey did that, Dave started driving to the nearest highway.

Their journey was just starting.

**Authors note 2: don't worry Skave fans, Dave and Sky will meet up later in this story. **


	3. Chapter 3: bonding

**Authors note:**** I'm back and here to say that I, and none of my stories are dead. However, most of my stories are on hiatus (check my profile for more info). Anyways, after this chapter, the story will get much better, the chapters (may) be longer, and the plot will be developed. But for now, review and enjoy :-) **

As the two teens were driving up the highway, they used this time to get to know each other.

"Uh…so Samey, tell me a little about yourself" Dave requested.

"Ok…um so my name isn't really pronounced Same-y" she stated, "it's actually pronounced as Sam-ey. Well, me and my twin sister Amy live with my mom and dad. Well, I did until now. Amy was both of my parents favorite child, which allowed her to get away with anything. She would always abuse me for no reason. Most of the time, it was only verbal abuse, such as name calling, but when her boyfriend broke up with her, she started to physically beat me. I tried to tell my parents, but they just ignored me." Samey said as she started to tear up. "It's like they hate me!"

"Don't worry, you're safe here" Dave said, trying to comfort her.

"Thanks" Samey responded with a weak smile. "So tell me about yourself" she requested.

"Well, as you already know, my names Dave. I lived my mom and dad and I have two older brothers, Jason and Spencer. Spencer and Jason are both athletes, and my parents want me to be more like them. However, I'm more of an indoor person. The three of us get along, but it's a totally different story with my parents. They always get mad at me for little things since I'm not an athlete like the rest of my family. They would always verbally abuse me, which left me in a deep depression until I met Sky. We met at a park nearby my house. I saw her sitting by herself and started talking to her, and we instantly became friends. Fast forward a few years, Sky asked me out and I accepted. We started dating, and our relationship lasted almost five years. It was a really healthy one two. However, yesterday I wanted to pay a surprise visit to Sky, but I found her sleeping with another man. So I ended up dumping her, and here I am" Dave explained as he drove off the highway.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Samey responded.

"It's alright" Dave said as he parked his car at a nearby gas station.

"By the way Dave, where are we going?" Samey asked.

"Well, here's what I was thinking" Dave said as he took out a map of the Western Hemisphere. "We're here, at wawanakwa, Canada. First, we should drive to a nearby ship station. Then, we ride a ship to Manitoba, Canada and drive from Manitoba to the United States. From there, we decide were else we want to go. Does that sound good?"

"That sounds like a great plan" Samey replied. "However, I don't think there's such a thing as a ship station." Samey joked.

"Well, excuse me princess!" Dave sarcastically stated. "I got to fill up my gas tank, so go buy something from the shop if you like." Dave said as he started putting gas in his car. A few minutes later, Dave and Samey got into the car and Dave drive off. Samey brought something from the gas station and it was in a skinny shoulder bag. Dave couldn't tell what it was, all he knew was that it was skinny and long.

"By the way, what did you buy at the store?" Dave asked her.

"It's for emergencies" Samey stated. Dave spent the rest of the day trying to find out what was in that bag, but had no luck.

**Authors note 2: Do you guys want Dave and Sky to get back together? Vote in the poll set up for this story. Btw: I decided to call this pairing Save. **


	4. Chapter 4: the gang!

**Authors note: I'm back which means more updates to this and "I wouldnt be here if it wasn't for you." I'm also starting a new story, so review and enjoy :-).**

Dave and Samey were driving down the same highway for about three hours now, and both of them were getting quite tired. Samey constantly asked Dave to pull over so that they could rest, but Dave always refused.

"I don't see why we can't stop?" Samey asked. "We're both tired and I don't think it's safe to be driving when your only half awake."

"Don't worry, we'll be fine" Dave said.

"I swear you could be so stubborn sometimes." Dave responded by rolling his eyes.

"If I die, I blame you for it" Samey said.

"I could live with that." Just then Dave started to get dizzy, so dizzy that he went on the wrong lane and nearly intersected another car. Both teens screamed as Dave made a sharp turn, putting him on the right lane again.

"DUDE!" Samey yelled, "WE ALMOST FUCKING DIED!"

"Sorry" Dave said, "I just got dizzy."

"It's because of the lack of sleep" Samey informed him. "You really need some shut eye."

"Maybe your right" Dave admitted, "It is twelve in the morning."

"Now will you pull over?"

"Fiiiiine." Dave frustratingly said as he pulled over at the next exit he saw. "But let me get some more gas first."

"Ok." Samey said. It took a bit to find a gas station, but Dave was eventually able to find one. Unfortunately, the surrounding neighborhood didn't look so safe.

"I don't think this place is safe" Dave said as he parked his car.

"Come on, don't be a wuss" Samey said with a smirk. "I'm going to go to the bathroom" Samey said as she walked to the gas station store. Dave then stepped out and started refueling the car.

"Calling me a wuss, I'll show her who's a wuss" Dave mockingly said as he put the gas pipe in the car. However, another car parked itself across where Dave was and six men came out. They all looked almost the same- muscular, tall, tattooed all over the place. Each were wearing a black leather jacket, jeans, and black leather boots. They were all carrying a metal bat.

The six men made their way to the same store Samey was in, completely bypassing Dave. The men went inside, all of which Dave didn't notice.

Meanwhile…

Samey came out of the bathroom and started searching through the store. She was pretty hungry and was hoping to get some Doritos, her favorite snack. Just then, the six men went inside and started shouting, "Hands where I could see them, this is a robbery!" Everyone in the store (about six people by the way) immediately did what they were told. The men then approached the cashier and pointed their bats at him.

"Listen man" the leader of the group stated, our request is simple, give us all the money you've got, or we'll bash your head in. He then proceeded to hit the window, instantly shattering it. The cashier did what he was told and gave the men everything that was in the cash register. Once they finished, one of the gang members immediately noticed Samey.

"Hey boss" he said as he pointed at Samey, "check it out."

"Hey, not bad" the leader stated, "not bad…"

Meanwhile (yep, again)…

Dave just finished refueling the car when he heard the window smash. When he looked up, he saw the gang crowded around the cashier. Worse than that, he saw Samey not too far away from them.

"Shit" Dave thought, "I've got to save her, but how?" He then remembered the thing Samey brought 'for emergencies'. He remembered that the shape of the item was good enough to hit someone with. As Dave got it out of the trunk, he found it to be surprising heavy.

"This will do" Dave said with a smile as he peaked inside the bag. What was inside it nearly gave him a heart attack…

As Dave ran to the store, with the bag strapped to his back, he was quite scared. He WAS going up against six big men with metal bats. When he got inside, he saw the leader stroke Samey's face.

"Your not bad" the leader said, "now bring me that ass!" Dave knew it was now or never...

"Let her go!" Dave shouted, getting the attention of the gang.

"Get lost brat!" one of the men said, "or you'll regret it." They went back to Samey, which got Dave pissed. He then opened the bag and took out the rifle Samey brought. He then loaded the gun and pointed it at the leader's head.

"Let her go!" Dave repeated again.

"You know what kid, you're really getting on my…uh oh" the leader stated as he looked at Dave's rifle.

"I'm not afraid to shoot!" Dave threatened.

"You're bluffing!" Dave then aimed for the leader's arm pulled the trigger. The man went down, screaming, "OH FUCK, THIS HURTS LIKE FUCK!"

"I recommend you guys leave, now!" Dave said as he pointed the gun at the rest of them. The men, knowing that they were beat, carried the leader and left the store.

"You ok?" Dave asked. Samey then ran up to him and gave him the biggest hug ever.

"Thank you" she whispered.

"No problem" Dave said, blushing a bit. "I think we should leave." The two then walked in the car and drove off. Unknown to them, the gang was following them.

"I'm going to get that son of a bitch" the leader stated as the gang drove off.


	5. Chapter 5: Samey's love

**Authors note: I'm back! Sorry about not updating. I had major writers block. Before anything, the gang will not appear until later. Also, I updated "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you." Anyways, review and enjoy. :-)**

It's been two hours since the incident, and both teens were silent. Samey because of she was involved in a robbery, and Dave since he shot a guy. After a while, Dave decided to break the silence.

"So...we only have a few hours until we reach that airport. You ok?"

"Yea…" Samey responded, not looking at him. She was still traumatized from the experience.

"Ok...according to the map, there's a motel we could stay at so that we could get some sleep before leaving Wawanakwa for good."

"That sounds nice" Samey said. "I could really use some sleep."

Dave looked out the window, deep in thought. No matter where he went in Wawanakwa, the scenery looked the same. He was going to miss Wawanakwa, with its identical trees and similar building structures. He was also going to miss his family and friends, but he knew he couldn't go back. When people find out what Sky did to him, he knew he wouldn't be able to live it down. Sky was one of the most popular girls in his school, him...not so much. He was surprised that she chose him. But as much as he wanted to forgive her, he couldn't. 'Once a liar, always a liar' was what Dave lived by.

Samey was looking out the window, also thinking. She was going to miss her friends, but she couldn't go back to those demons she calls family. Especially Amy. All her life, she was the inferior sibling, always the doormat and slave of the older twin. But not anymore. She was running away with someone she liked... Samey jerked up.

"What did I just say?" She whispered to herself. She couldn't like Dave, he was going through emotional trauma. Sure he was cute, brave, and had a nice personality, but she couldn't like him, they were only friends, right?

"Get yourself together girl" Samey muttered.

"Did you say something?" Dave asked.

"Nope" Samey quickly responded, a slight blush forming.

"Ok...we're here" Dave stated as he drove up to a crummy looking motel.

"Yea...it's not the best, but it'll do" Dave said as they left the car and walked towards the building. When inside, they decided to get separate rooms.

Once Samey got to hers, she threw herself on her bed.

"There's no way he'll ever like me" Samey told herself. "I'm not good enough for him. He's perfect and I'm clumsy, naïve, and unintelligent. Plus I almost got us killed." After a few minutes of thinking, she fell asleep.

Meanwhile...

"Dave, where are you!" Sky said as she ran through the neighborhood. It's been three days since Dave disappeared, and she couldn't find him. She really wanted to see him, apologize to him, and most importantly, rebuild their relationship. It was all her fault and she knew it. Unknown to her, Amy was nearby, packing her car. She knew what Samey was doing, and it was up to her to find the younger twin. She really didn't want to, but their parents forced her to.

Just then, she heard Sky's callings and decided to approach her.

"You're looking for Dave, right?" Amy said to Sky. Sky, already knowing her from her school's cheerleading team responded with a nod.

"I know where he is"

"You do?" Shy asked with much enthusiasm.

"Yep, he's with my sister, halfway across Wawanakwa."

"What!?"

"Yea. Listen, I can track them by using their phones, so if you come with me, I could help you find Dave and I get my sis back. What do u say, we have a deal?" Sky nodded.

"Excellent, we leave tomorrow, so get ready" with that, Amy drove off.


	6. Chapter 6: Dave's love

**Authors note: yea... It's been awhile. Schools been a bitch. Anyways this is probably my favorite chapter so far. Review and enjoy :-).**

"Well, here we are." Dave and Samey were at the airport. The two were feeling a mixture of emotions, happiness, freedom, along with fright and a bit of timidness. Once they leave Wawanakwa, they'll be stepping into unknown territory. Anything could happen out there, and unlike here, they could only rely on one another. Well, by now they were used to this, but once they board that plane, there was no turning back.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Dave asked Samey.

"Yea" Samey said. "Are YOU sure you want to do this?"

"Yea" Dave nodded. The two then walked up to the counter to purchase their tickets.

"Two tickets to Manitoba please" Dave told the lady on the counter. Without looking up, she handed the two teens their tickets. The pair then took a seat and patiently waited for their flight to show up. Dave took this time to prepare his car for the flight, seeing as Dave spent a ton of money making sure it comes with them. How else were they going to travel through Canada?

As they waited, Samey decided to strike up a conversation.

"So…once we travel outside of Canada, what are you going to do?"

Dave shrugged, "I guess I'll try to live a normal life. I mean if I decide to stay in the United States, it'll be hard since I'll be an illegal citizen, but I'll make the most of it. Even if I decide to move somewhere else, I'll most likely end up enduring the same problem. How about you?"

"I guess I'll do the same as you" she stated. Truth to be told, she hadn't thought about what she was going to do once outside of Canada. Heck, she didn't even think that they were going to get this far. But they did, and she enjoyed everything about this trip, especially him.

Samey jolted up. She already knew that she had a crush on him, but she didn't think it was that strong. If anything, she knew there was a chance that they would split up once outside of Canada. She didn't want that to happen. With him, she knew that she could be herself and not be judged. With him, she was able to talk about anything without worrying about him spreading the news. With him, she felt something she hasn't felt in a long time, happiness. She didn't want him, and everything he brought to her to leave. She wished that she could confess to him what she felt, but alas, she knew that nothing could ever happen between them.

Dave was also thinking, about many things, but mostly about Samey. He remembered how she looked when he first saw her at the lake, the sadness that consumed her, the fear that she held inside, the pain that was playing with her. At the time, he had felt the same emotions as her, pain, misery, betrayal. However, that all changed when he invited her to this road trip. Together, they acted like they didn't have a problem. With her, he was able to start recovering from his depression. While it wasn't fully gone, there were times when he would truly forget about it. It was all because of her. The way he saw it, they were two scars on the same arm. While they were big in the beginning, as time goes by, they heal at the same rate. One can not heal without the other, and Samey was his other. Hopefully…she feels the same about him…

This time it was Dave's turn to jolt up. What was he thinking? Sure, every time he spoke to her his mood would brighten up, but there's no way he could like her. He's already been through enough heartbreaks in his lifetime. Not to mention the fact that she was already dealing with enough stress.

"Flight 221 is now boarding! I repeat, flight 221 is boarding." the announcement echoed around the airport. Dave and Samey gathered their things and stared at each other. With only a nod, they boarded the plane.

One chapter of their journey has just ended. Another is about to start.


	7. Chapter 7: IT'S FLUFFY MOMENT TIME!

**Authors note: im back. I have to admit that I like how this story is turning out. In the beginning, it was a bit rocky, but now it has a nice flow to it. Review and enjoy :-).**

Dave signed as he looked out the window. It's been a few hours since they've boarded the plane, and they were almost to Manitoba, to the next part of their new life. Although he was a bit nervous, he was very excited to see what they'll encounter outside Wawanakwa. If it wasn't obvious by now, Dave has never stepped out of Wawanakwa before. The reason for this was because he was afraid of change. Because of this, he's never been on a real vacation before. Not to mention that he was a huge germaphobic, which also contributed to his lack of traveling.

Dave smiled, it surprised him how much one incident could make him conquer his fears. Heck, most of the motels and gas stations they've visited were in poor condition, and he didn't really notice. He's also done stuff that he'd never would have done in a million years. He stood up to a gang for Pete's sake.

Dave felt a buzz in his pocket, which snapped him out of his thoughts. He checked it, and saw that he had received almost twenty texts. Most of them from his family, but he saw that one of them was from his best friend Shawn, asking him if he was ok. Dave gulped, he totally forgot about Shawn. He didn't know what happened between Dave and Sky.

Dave decided to send him a long text explaining about what happened that night, along with everything that happened throughout his and Samey's journey. A few seconds later, he received a response.

"Man bro, that sucks. I hope you find what your looking for as you do whatever your doing. Just promise me that you'll be careful and take caution. Don't want you to get bit by a zombie. Well, talk to you later." Dave smiled, Shawn always understood him. If anything, Shawn was the closest thing to family he had. His real family was never really there for him. For that, he decided to not respond to any of their texts. He was glad that he blocked Sky, the amount of texts he would've received would be tripled.

As Dave slipped his phone into his right pocket, he felt something push into his left arm. He turned his head and found that Samey was sleeping…on his arm. She fell asleep about an hour ago, it WAS pretty late when they got on the plane.

Dave saw that she was having a nightmare. To help her sleep, Dave decided to wrap his arm around her shoulders. Much to his surprise, she nuzzled against his chest and wrapped her arms around his stomach, looking much more comfortable as a smile formed on her face. To Dave, she looked so peaceful, so innocent, so perfect. He couldn't believe that someone like her had to deal with the amount of shit she did.

He smiled, he knew right then and there that he was going to protect her from harm, no matter the cost. He then realized something, as much as he wanted to deny it, he knew that he had a crush on Samey. He wanted to make her happy, to show her that everything's going to be alright.

He didn't know what he was going to do now. Should he tell her what he thought about her, or should he stay quiet? For now, that was a decision that'll have to wait. First, he must focus on getting them out of Canada. Everything else comes afterwards.

Dave yawned. It was going to take about another hour before they landed, so Dave decided to get some sleep...

Samey woke up, feeling a bit strange. At first, she was having a nightmare about her sister, then she winded up having the most wonderful dream about Dave. She wondered why her dream changed so rapidly. She found her answer when she looked up. She was snuggled up to Dave, her arms around his stomach and his left arm around her shoulders. Noticing the position they were in, she turned a crimson red. She wanted to pull away, yet she couldn't. It was like Dave put a spell on her. Despite her best efforts, her mind and body kept her where she was. She knew that she was probably bothering Dave, but for now, she wanted to enjoy the moment while she could. Who knew when she'd have another chance to get this close to him again. Samey smiled as she fell back to sleep, soaking the moment in as much as she can, before it could end.

Unknown to her, Dave was thinking the same thing she was. He wanted to enjoy this before they landed…

**Authors note 2: originally this chapter was going to be about what they do once they got off the plane, but I've decided to add this fluffy moment instead. Don't worry, next chapter will be about what happens once they land.**


	8. Chapter 8: Sky and Amy

**Authors note: sorry for not updating for the past week. Darn writers block. This chapter is a bit short, sorry. However next chapter will be much longer and will come out sometime this week. For now, review and enjoy :-).**

While Dave and Samey were flying to Montana, Amy and Sky were tracking them from afar. They were currently driving to the same airport Dave and Samey boarded. Unfortunately, they were a bit behind, due to the fact that they started looking for the duel four days after they left.

Amy was driving her parents mini van. She really didn't want to be here right now. Although hanging with Sky was pretty cool, she felt like this whole trip was pointless. Samey clearly didn't want to be found, so why was she even bothering trying to find her? Her parents was why. Just like Amy, her parents didn't really care about Samey's well being. They did, however care about their reputation. Amy's parents were very well known in their neighborhood as mister and misses perfect. If anyone found out that one of their daughters ran away, it could tarnish their reputation. So, being the lazy and uncaring parents they were, they sent their other daughter to search for a girl that could be dead. If it wasn't for Sky, she would of gone crazy by now.

The two were pretty close, mostly because they met through sports. Amy and her cheerleading squad often cheered for Sky's soccer team. Because of that, the two were often forced to socialize. Even though they were friends, Sky knew almost nothing about her and Samey's relationship. She, like most others, thought that Amy was always the nice one while Samey was the one that messes everything up.

After a few hours of silence, Sky decided to make small talk with Amy.

"So…have any idea of why Samey ran away?" Sky asked. Amy looked at her for a second, then answered in the most sincere voice she could muster.

"I honestly have no idea. Despite being a screw up, she's well loved at home. Anyways, what happened with Dave?"

"You promise not to tell anyone?" Sky asked. Amy nodded, but secretly crossed her fingers. If necessary, she could use this as a way to drive people's attention from whatever embarrassing thing she's done.

"Well, me and Dave have dated for two years. While I did enjoy it, I've honestly felt that he was a bit clingy. Then one day, I've met this boy named Keith. He was basically everything I wanted in a boy, strong, good looking, brave. When he asked me out, I just couldn't resist. So I decided to date Keith behind Dave's back, hoping that he would never find out. Unfortunately, Dave's a lot smarter than I gave him credit for, so he ended up discovering us and left me."

Amy gave her friend a pat on the back.

"Don't worry" she said, "once we find Dave, you can apologize to him."

"Thanks" Sky said as she smiled at Amy. The rest of the drive was filled with silence.


	9. Chapter 9: airports and rain drops

**Authors note: sorry about not updating. I've been busy with homework (which has been a lot since I'm taking honors classes). Anyways, review and enjoy :-).**

"Well, here we are" Samey said as they boarded off the plane. After a five hour flight, they had finally reached Montana. They were currently waiting inside the airport for the staff to bring them their luggage.

As they were waiting, Dave used this time to think about what they were going to do next. Their goal remains the same, to leave Canada. However, he had no idea what they were going to do during and after the journey. So far, they were just two kids trying to reach a certain, foreign point. There were still the possibilities that they may run out of money or get completely lost. Dave wanted to avoid all those situations if possible. To be honest, he had no idea what he was going to do if or when that happens.

As Dave looked outside one of the many windows the airport contained, he couldn't help but notice that it was raining rather hard. It kind of took him by surprise since when he got off the airport, the sky was only filled with small clouds. It just shows nature's unpredictability. Unfortunately for Dave, he forgot to bring an umbrella. Dave shuddered. If there was one thing he hated more than germs, it was getting wet while he was dry. Diving into a swimming pool and taking a shower were no problem, but getting splashed while trying to read and getting stuck in the rain always bothered him. The fact that only droplets got on him, leaving some areas wet and some areas dry always made him feel sticky and uncomfortable.

'Great' Dave thought as he looked out the window. 'Now I have to get wet.'

While Dave was looking out the window, Samey decided to do the same thing as Dave. There was really nothing else do do, unless she wanted to read some brochures or watch one of the many clocks. Surprisingly, despite the small size of this airport, there were no T.V's. Usually, there would be at least one, but there wasn't.

As compared to Dave, Samey actually liked the rain. To her, it helped take her mind off whatever was going on at home. The noise the droplets made as they hit her house, window, or nearby car was rather soothing. As they hit an object, Samey often tried to make a melody out of the noises. She would always try to interpret some of her favorite songs, sometimes with unbelievable success, sometimes with failure (which often made he moody until she tried a new song. Seriously, have you tried to make something sound like something else only for it to fail. It gets annoying after a while). She also liked how it felt when rain drops fell on her head and body. While some thought it felt icky and sticky, she felt like the drops were massaging her. It was quite stress reducing. Whenever her family wasn't looking, she would sneak out of her home to enjoy the rain.

As time went by, both teens just kept looking at the rain. Dave, for the most part, wished that the rain would stop while Samey was thinking of the exact opposite. After about an hour of waiting, a flight attendant handed them their bags.

"Sorry for the long wait" the attendant said, "there was a slight error I. The whole processing."

Once they got their bags, they both stepped outside. Upon feeling the rain drops fall upon her head, she felt all her stresses go away.

"Man I love the rain, don't you Dave?"

As Samey looked back, she saw what was probably the funniest sight she's seen so far. Dave was running around in circles, trying to avoid getting wet, with absolutely no success.

"Man, how I hate the rain."

"Don't tell me your afraid of a little rain" Samey said as she smirked. Dave, upon hearing this stopped what he was doing and began to chase Samey to his van. Unfortunately for him, he was weighed down by the amount of bags he was holding. Not to mention that Samey was a cheerleader.

Despite being occupied, Dave couldn't help but think that Samey looked beautiful in the rain.

**authors note: forgot to mention that Mystic loin roar made a good point. I recommend reading chapters 1, 4, and 8 again and pay close attention to Sky.**


	10. Chapter 10: more thinking!

**Authors note: Ok. I've finally found some time to write. With high school and personal problems clogging up my time, I haven't been able to post often. It's because of this that I am sorry to say that this will be the case until June, when my summer vacation starts. Sorry to do this to you all, but my life is just too hectic now. There will still be updates occasionally (like once a month/ one every two months), but not like before. For now, review and enjoy :-).**

Though the loud snoring produced by Dave made it difficult, Samey decided to use this time to think. The two teens were currently staying at a small motel located somewhere in Montana, neither knew exactly where. While Dave had an easy time falling asleep Samey's thoughts kept her up.

While thoughts of home occasionally popped up, her mind decided to focus on the journey she's been through. Though she enjoyed it so far, one thing kept bothering her, they were very unprepared. Sure, they left only a day after making plans, but at this rate, they were screwed.

For starters, they still had a year of high school left. If it wasn't for the fact that they were on summer vacation, Samey was pretty sure that leaving their home town would be a lot harder...

Secondly, Dave mentioned that he wanted to leave Canada and go to the United States, at least until the two figured out what they wanted to do next. However, they wouldn't be entering the country legally, meaning that they wouldn't be able to go to college or get a good job. This would be true almost anywhere they go, making it very hard for both of them to support themselves. Though they could stay in Canada, eventually people might start searching for them, or at least Dave. Samey knew her family would most likely not do anything. They would just keep raising Amy and forget about her. It hurt, but she already learned to accept the fact, hence why she hasn't turned back yet.

Lastly, her feelings for Dave was getting in her way. When she thought about the future, Dave was a reoccurring factor. She already learned that she loved him, and that was a problem. She believed that she had no chance with him. He most likely still has feelings for Sky, despite what she did to him.

"Who would like me?" She thought to herself, "I'm clumsy, ugly, and I can't do anything right." She truly wanted to be with him forever, but those thoughts prevented her from trying to achieve this goal. For now, she would just support him as a friend.

She thought to herself for almost an hour before falling asleep. After all, they still had a long road ahead of them.

A few hours later, Dave woke up, startled. He had the strangest dream about Sky. They were in a field, by themselves, that extended for miles. There was nothing there except the two teens and the endless grass. She tried to apologize to him and begged him to come back home. At first he refused, but he eventually gave in. As he walked over to her, she swiftly pulled out a handgun and shot him in the heart. While this was happening, the sky slowly turned from a beautiful sky blue to a crimson red, the once green grass now a dusty shade of grey. He staggered for a bit before falling to the ground. The last thing he saw was Sky looking over him, horns sprouted on her head, smiling maniacally at his suffering.

Though he was a bit scared when he woke up, the calm face of a sleeping Samey calmed him down. He had to admit, being around Samey made him feel different. When around her, his germaphobic habits had disappeared. He felt safe when talking about personal stuff and was a lot less awkward than usual. Hell, he even shot a guy and didn't freak out. He knew that this feeling was coming from the fact that he loved her, but the question was, why? With Sky these feelings didn't appear and he loved her, but what was so different about Samey? The more he thought about this, the more he wanted to wake up Samey and confess his love for her.

However, he felt like she wouldn't feel the same. She was a beautiful and amazing individual who could get together with anyone she wanted. So why would she settle for him, someone who tends to over exaggerate about every little thing? Yet, it was paining him to keep those feelings bottled up. At that moment, he decided that he was going to tell one day.

"I'll do it eventually" he said as he fell back asleep.

**Authors note 2: next chapter will have some action for those of you wondering when that will happen again.**


End file.
